deptheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Rolf
Rolf is a playable character in Knights in the Nightmare. He is the captain of the 11th Order. Base Stats Website Description A young, humble knight showing great promise. Some even consider him a potential successor to Gunther, though he would never admit he was capable of such a feat. Tome Description "He is an impressively talented young Wizard who climbed the ranks quickly. He continually strives to better himself for the kingdom's sake, but he knows he still has much left to learn. To many, Rolf is a model example of what a knight should be. Unlike some of the other Generals, Rolf is not able to hold his alcohol as well as he would like to." Quotes 'Pause Talk:' *On Fritz, A Polar Opposite: "Our respect of each other comes from being different." *On Fritz, A Polar Opposite: "The way we fight and live are complete opposites." *On Fritz, A Polar Opposite: "His many opinions always expand my world view." *On Gert, An Elder Knight: "I get asked to go drinking often, but I... don't go." *On Gert, An Elder Knight: "I am sorry if I appear anti-social, Sir Gert..." *On Lester, A Subordinate: "What Lester needs is experience..." *On Lester, A Subordinate: "I told him he needs to open his mind and see the world." *On Erica, A Dependable One: "Our order depends on her." *On Moira, A Knight Beauty: "I hear that Sir Wunsche's fiance is beautiful." *On Gunther, A Great Teacher: "My teacher, Sir Gunther, has qualities I admire." *On Gunther, A Great Teacher: "I wonder if I'll ever be like my teacher someday..." *On Gunther, A Great Teacher: "Sir Gunther blamed himself..." *On Gunther, A Great Teacher: "Sir Gunther's words have the weight of a veteran." *On Legaard, A Dependable One: "Legaard is the perfect man to bring soldiers together." *On Alonso, A Subordinate: "He's an officer with great experience. I count on him." *On Nordich, An Heir's Fiancee: "The betrothal of the prince to Alier has been decided." *"As the captain of the 11th Order, I train every day." *"I don't know how my order got so many drinkers in it." *"I don't have much tolerance for liquor, to be honest..." *"What happened? The Tiamats are a close-knit people..." *On Azhan, A Foreign Leader: "I heard Sir Azhan, the Tiamat, was assassinated..." *On Azhan, A Foreign Leader: "Sir Azhan killed, and the princess missing... How?" *"I am only a captain of the 11th Order. Not the leader." *"I am blessed with great subordinates. I value them." *"I know I'm young, but I want to protect people." 'Using Key Item:' *"My magic teacher gave this to me..." *"This talisman has the power to protect me." 'Recruitment:' *"I am inexperienced, but if you let me, I'll fight." 'Level Up:' *"I can't let my fellow knights down!" *"I want to be more useful to the Knight Kingdom..." *"My true self is emerging..." *"Now the real battle begins..." 'Exile:' *"No matter my fate, my allegiance never falters!" Gallery Category:Knights in the Nightmare Characters Category:Knights Category:Characters